Dont ever leave me again
by Kyouko Toshinou
Summary: Ayano struggles with her life after the person she loves disappears out of the sudden. Could that special person return suddenly? The characters are from Namori First fanfic so feel free to leave your comments.
1. Chapter 1

Ayano's POV

It's been quite some time since i last saw you, whenever i think about you, i wish i wouldnt of said those things i never meant to tell you, and it was cute when you would take those things lightly. I regret not telling you my feelings before you left. Will you return? Do you remember the promise we made? Everyone misses you. Your friends miss you. I...i miss you so much i want to cry whenever i think of you, why did you leave? You have my number but never called me, all the time i try to talk to you, you won't answer...I hope you are ok…

End of Ayano's POV

A lonesome girl walking around the park with her hands tucked in her jacket as it was raining could be seen in a depressed mood, the purpled haired girl sits on one of the benches as she starts looking to the clouds, it had a greyish tone and. The girl sighs and tears start to fall, she had been holding those tears all day as she didn't want any of her friends to notice the depressed girl who pretended to be happy, her friends could notice Ayano was dead inside. An hour later the girl returns to her house just to find out her mother was gone, the girl who'd still have some tears from her eyes starts walking slowly to the kitchen and saw a note from the fridge. She walks towards the note, she wipes out her tears with her soft hand the, she'd been wiping her tears all day her eyes were red, it looked like it was hurting, yet the depressed girl was ignoring the pain. She picks up the note and starts reading it.

Mother's note

Ayano, i left the note because i will be going to work. You might wonder why and im going to put some extra hours. I prepared fruit, it's in the refrigerator just in case you are hungry, i also left some money i the table if you decide to go to the store. I will be coming probably at 12:00 P.M.

I love you.

As she finishes reading the note, tears come out of her eyes as she feels lonely, all she wanted was to see the girl who'd disappeared almost a year ago without reason. She tries to forget about the blond girl by getting a bowl of ice cream and sitting in the living room couch. Ayano starts to eat the ice cream and after seeing the vanilla scoop she had in the bowl. She wipes her tears and decides it's time to go to bed.

Ayano's dream

Ayano is slowly waking up, as she opens her eyes in confusion, she stares what seems to be a never ending place. "Wh-what is this?" she says in a low voice. She turns down slowly as she felt a weight in her legs, as she turns down, her cheeks start to turn red and she seems to want to faint. The person she missed and loved so much was lying on her legs sleeping. Her heart starts beating grabs one of the flowers from the field, and puts it on the blond girl's hair. Ayano grabs gently Kyouko's and by surprise she doesn't let go, Kyouko starts to open her eyes an all Ayano could do was blush and stare at her. She wakes up and notices her surroundings and then proceeds to look at her hand which Ayano was holding, She noticed Ayano was pretending to look another directions and she gently grabs her cheek, gives her a sweet kiss causing Ayano to kiss her lips, it was a gentle and long kiss. "It's ok Ayano...i'll never leave you…

End of Ayano's dream

Ayano wakes up at middle of the night because her alarm went off causing her to yell. She starts to cry as she didn't want the dream to end and says in a low depressed mood voice "I miss you, please don't leave me like this Toshinou Kyouko, without you i am nothing". She wipes her tears fast and try to forget about what happened just a few minutes ago, goes to st off the alarm and by surprise the alarm was set off at 11:00 pm instead of 11:am. "'What!, it's only 11:00 pm? Jeez! What would've happened if i didn't wake up from that...dream?"

She goes downstairs and go to the kitchen to grab milk from the refrigerator, goes upstairs to her room, she goes to her bed after drinking the milk and cuddle with the 3 jellyfish sisters which she'd loved so much.

It's 10:00 A.M. Ayano wakes up, still fighting the unconscious, she goes to the bathroom and stares at the mirror for some time, She stares at her body as she is wearing the pajama that the girl she loved gave her making her blush. "I-It's not like i don't l-like this, b-but does it go well with m-me?" she said out loud. For some reason she feels like something is missing, then she felt a hit in her brain. She runs to her room fast and checks her calendar, The day she last saw her... and gave her the note she told to specifically open. It was that day! It made her feel happy and then as sh opens the note. She notices that the note has hearts, Could it be that the girl she loved had feelings for her too? Why read the note on this specific day after disappearing for almost a year? She decides to open the letter and the note had :

Kyouko's letter :

Hello Ayano-chan, i knew you would open the letter this specific day and the reason to that is because it's my birthday. You might ask why read the letter this day and of course i'll just answer with a why not? Who knows what might happen this day, maybe i will return home today…? I'm

kidding. I just wanted to give you this letter because i will miss you, and i before leaving, i bought this for you, a present for you. Well that's that, i might see you one day.

End of Kyouko's letter

After reading the letter, Ayano grabbed and opened slowly the box that Kyouko also gave her. After opening the box, her cheeks were red because the present that was on the box was a cute necklace with a heart, the first half was green and the other half was purple. ( In the Uta solo, Kyouko's cover is green and Ayano's purple ) Ayano put on the necklace and blushed as she saw it as something very special to her. "I love you Toshinou Kyouko, i always will…" Ayano goes to her bed and sleeps.

It's 8:00 A.M and Ayano wakes up and goes to the bathroom looking very tired. She looks at the mirror and stares at the necklace causing her to blush a little. After brushing her teeth, Ayano goes to eat cereal as breakfast as her mom was still sleeping because she was tired staying up working so late. Ayano takes her bowl of cereal to the living room, sits on the couch, as she is about to eat the cereal, she gets shocked by something she didn't remember being there yesterday. It was Kyouko's ribbon the was on the small table aside the couch. She slowly puts the bowl of cereal on the small table and grabs Kyouko's ribbon, she hugs the ribbon. "I-It has Toshinou Kyouko's sweet fragrance…" as she hugs it tightly, someone behind her is approaching her slowly. Who could it be? The person notices Ayano hugging tight her ribbon and decides to sneak behind her, she starts to hear Ayano whisper "Tohinou Kyouko...can…i kiss you?" The person behind her whispers to her right ear "Yes you can Ayano-chan hehehe"

Ayano's skin goosebumps.

Ayano : To-Toshinou Kyouko! Wh-what are you doing here!?

Kyouko : Hehehe, remember the note your mom left you? Well she came to pick me up from the airport. And yes you can kiss me Ayano-chan hehehe.

Ayano : Wait!, k-kiss you!?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing what Kyouko said. Ayano starts to slowly approach her, just when she does, she notices that Kyouko is staring at the window. "To-Toshino Kyouko, are you okay…? She doesn't get an answer right away so she decides to hug her from behind. Ayano starts to blush and hugs her tightly until she turns to see her, she notices that she's not hugging her, instead she isn't hugging someone. "Wh-what happened!? Kyouko, where are you!? Don't leave me again…"

Ayano wakes up screaming. "Ahhh, it was only a dream. She...she is never coming back. Wait! What if this dream becomes true. Will i see To-Toshinou Kyouko again? It must be it!" Ayano was expecting her Toshinou Kyouko to come back this day. If it was something related her, of course she would believe even if it was something as silly as that. Ayano wasn't paying attention to the time and her mom called her "Ayano, you going to be late for school" Ayano didn't realize it was Monday. "Ehhhh!, i thought it was Sunday! Her mom answers. "Well too bad hehe, just make sure to eat before you go to school". "Wait, are you going to work right now?" Ayano asked. Her mom replies with a yes and as she leaves, she then sees her daughter going to school in a very calm way which she didn't pay much attention at. As Ayano is walking towards school, a white haired girl approaches her and talks with her "Hello Ayano-san, how have you been?" Ayano sights "Why do i miss her so much? Chitose, why did she leave?" Chitose smiles at her "Ayano, we can talk about this after school ends, i...want to tell you something hehe" Ayano looks confused at her friend who was blushing. "C-Could she possibly have feeling for me?" Ayano thought her friend had feeling for her or at least something related her. She blushed and tried to change the conversation topic. Chitose noticed the necklace she was wearing, "Ayano, that's so cute! Who gave you that?" Ayano blushes "Ehhhh i got it from the letter To-Toshinou Kyouko gave me before disappearing" After mentioning the blond's name, Ayano's smile suddenly was a sad face and chitose noticed her eyes were holding tears… "Ayano…"

Ayano decides to forget about their conversation as they arrived at school ends, the two girls go to the student council and before entering the room, they hear on the other side the two tsunderes fighting like always.

Himawari : Sakurako, you need to finish grading those papers. It's stupid how you can't even finish that…

Sakurako : Shut up you idiot! If it weren't for your two huge melons! I'd be finish years ago!

Himawari : Shut up you damn table!

Sakurako : W-what did you say!? I'm still 13 so they have time to grow!

Himawari : Sakurako, you know what, i don't want to fight with you anymore.

As Sakurako is about to punch Himawari, The other two girls enter the room like always, Sakurako moves fast as bolt to finish grading the papers.

Himawari : Hello Ikeda-Senpai and Sugiura-Senpai, how are you doing?

Chitose : Hello Funami-San, I'm doing good hehe. Ayano isn't on the mood to talk right now

Sakurako : What happened to her?

Himawari : Sakurako you idiot *sighs* did you hear what Ikeda-Senpai said? She isn't on the mood.

Sakurako : Ughhh shu...i hate your boobies Himawari.

The two tsunderes and the white haired girl turn to see the purpled haired girl and they notice that she has been daydreaming. "Senpai, are you ok?" Himawari asked her thinking she wouldn't get an answer. "Y-Yeah…". Sakurako checks the calendar seeing that tomorrow there'd be no school day "Yay! No school day tomorrow! Ayano puts a smile on her face as she thought that her Toshinou Kyouko would be back today, leaving only the two of them alone tomorrow as she knows her mom works all day, "Ahhh only me and To-Toshinou Kyouko…" As she turns her head up to see Sakurako's happy reaction to not having school tomorrow, instead she only sees that the three student council members are staring at her nervously. "Sugiura Se-Senpai?" Ayano shocked after she thought she was imagining her with Kyouko, she accidentally said that outloud. Ayano was red and wanted to die in that moment. "So you like Kyouko senpai? Sakurako asked in a happy mood.

Ayano : What!? I don't like her! I-It was a misunderstanding!

Himawari : Senpai, we just heard you say that out loud and you seemed to be liking it…

Sakurako : It's nice that you like her Senpai! But...didn't she disappears for almost a year?

Chitose : *Nosebleeds* ahhh so good hehe *starts to fantasize* We should go to the amusement club! We haven't talked for them in all day.

Ayano packs her stuff and as she is about to leave "Where are you going?" The three student council members asked her. Ayano answered with a trembling voice as she was holding her tears "I think it'll be better if I go home. The two tsunderes were going to stop her with a hug but Chitose stops them " I think it would be the best if we let her go. She needs time alone" Himawari and Sakurako look confused at her and ask at the same time " Why does she like Toshino senpai? Didn't she leave? Chitose answers them confused too "I don't know but, i didn't get to tell her that i liked someone…

It started to rain and everyone was at their home. Ayano was in front of her house, as one of her hands is in the door handle slowly turning it to open the door, her phone vibrates. It was a notification of her best friend Chitose. Ayano could feel water sparks so she opens the door quickly before taking her shoes off and enters her house. Her eyes looked tired so she goes to her bathroom and takes a shower. After what felt like hours for her, she finished showering. She felt new, she felt calm and soft. No one could ruin her moment. "Ahhhhh, i think I'll be fine alone this day. Without thinking, she walks slowly to her room half naked and before entering her room, she notices that in the hallway there is a soft goat pajama, she picks it up a little confused as she thought it was in her room, "Well, mom probably left it there for no reason...right?" she decides to not think much about it, she takes the pajama to her room and decides to put it on as she wanted to feel more relaxed as it was raining. Ayano stand in front of the mirror and looks at herself with the pajama on "You gave me this Toshinou Kyouko, you are the only one I truly love" After saying that, she could see her cheeks turning red as she was staring at the top of the mirror. She had a picture of the blond which the student counselling president gave her. She takes the picture from the mirror and starts looking at the blond's body "To-Toshinou Kyouko...you have a ni- What am i saying!?" She kisses the picture and hugs it. She wondered what would happened if the blond could find out Ayano did this kind of things with pictures of her, would she hate her? Could she think it was a weird thing to do? After kissing the picture once more, Ayano walks towards the window from her room and she could see water dots slowly passing the window. She stares at the rain for some time and wonders "Will you come back?"

To be Continued

Kind of took some time but here it is! I was kinda busy.


End file.
